World Of Warcraft: Cataclysm Ring of the Ages
by Reberon
Summary: A Story of a goblin that meets a band of very unlikely heroes and the adventure that Shakes the very foundations of Azeroth.


Chapter 1 - Nives in the Butter

'Okey dokie well this is the log of a little person...well not on gnome scale of little but equally as important. My name is Nives Flashbang and im a Goblin....yes you just heard right I am a goblin we are the new race of beings welcomed into the Horde after the cataclysm happened and well you know blah blah blah but this story isnt about the cataclysm. Its about me and my "Adventures" with a few of my friends. Well lets just say the first friend I made was a giant cow person called a Tauren...and I mean these guys are BIIIIIIIG!  
It all started on my first visit to Thunderbluff I was told that the Tauren were easy pickings for a little liberation of gold.....I was soon to find out the folly of that information. Hmmmm come to think of it I need to find my information dealer and stab him in the back. Note to self, kill that little pink haired Gnome.'

The Bluff was in udder Chaos... hehe see what I did there? The various horde races were going about there daily routines. Nives looked at this giant race of beings that guarded the various elevators of Thunderbluff thinking 'wow so many hamburgers.' As if on que the Tauren he was eyeing out looked at him and said in a gruff voice 'What are you staring at Goblin?' Nives eyes widened and a smile krept along his little green skinned face. He replied the only way he knew how....with brutal honesty. 'Well I was admiring the size of you guys, I mean you guys must have awsome BBQ's here, I mean look we lost uncle Moo cause of old age, yay Hamburgers for the entire family!' he finished raising his hands into the air as was the international sign of being excited. Lets just say Nives was a goblin that had a few issues he had the uncanny habit of not thinking before he spoke and as you'll see this is a major on going problem.

With Nives finishing his sentance the Tauren guards eyes grew wide and he tightened his grasp on his Tauren totem pole, the desired weapon of these really big peoples. 'What...did ...you say to me? You puny little Goblin!' Said the Tauren through gritted teeth. 'Well...I said that...' started Nives now confused. Was he to little? Did the Tauren not hear his voice or were these beef factories just not the sharpest needles in the haystack? The Tauren cut him off before he could say another word. 'I heard you! But to come here and insult the Tauren in there own home....I should kill you were you stand.' As if on que another Tauren stepped between Nives and his insulted Tauren. 'What is happening here brother Tauren?' Asked the new comer. In some language Nives didnt understand they conversed a little giving Nives a chance to look at the new Tauren a little more closly. A large two handed Axe strapped to his back and his armor adorned with little suns all over it. Now recalling the new paths certain races have taken in there own respective ways. Tauren had started a new movment into holy energy manipulation with there priests of the sun and the new Paladin order they called the Sunwalkers. The new comer which from what Nives had managed to pick up was called Lunmar turned to him and smiled at Nives...well Nives was guessing it was a smile....hopefully he wouldnt have to go all Goblin self preservation mode for what the fifth time this week and it was only tuesday....yes yesterday was a very difficult day for Nives...but thats another story.

'What brings you all the way to Thunderbluff little one?' said Lunmar. 'Huh?' said Nives confused. This wasnt a very common occurance to Nives, to actually meet someone that didnt want to kill him on sight. The Tauren waited respectfully for an answer. 'Well...' started Nives slowly. 'He is just like the rest of the goblins Lunmar, he is here to make money be it legal or illegal.' said the insulted Tauren. Lunmar turned to the Insulted one with what looked like fury in his eyes. 'Kredaan how dare you say that! Not all of the Goblins have taken to the means of Thievery some have taken to the path of the Earth mother and I will not let you insult her in front of me.' Lunmar screamed at the Tauren Guard. As if he was talking on que Nives just said 'Yes the Earth mother.!' he also tried to give his most insulted look on his face which to be honest looked like someone just made an awful stink. Nives was not the best actor in Azeroth but now without realising it he had adopted a role with his new friend that probably would change his life forever. 'So you are a shaman!' said Lunmar with a proud look on his face. 'Uh yes!' was all that Nives could really say while hiding his lock picking tools deeper in his pocket. 'Kredaan if you will excuse us I have to buy my new friend a drink.' said Lunmar ushering Nives into the elevator. 'Oh dear' was all that Nives could think of at that moment, he didnt even hear Lunmar pointing out all the various districts of Thunderbluff to him.

'...what say you my little friend?' Said Lunmar finally. Nives suddenly aware that the Tauren was talking to him did nothing but nod, for all he knew he just sold his entire family to this tauren and wasnt even aware of the deal. So you must still be new to the shamanistic order my friend you still wear the skins of the land and havnt progressed to the armor of the spirits.' said Lunmar. 'Armor of the spirits?' questioned Nives staring at the Paladin. 'No worries my friend you will become a very powerful shaman adorned in the armor of the spirits...mail armor like I am wearing now,' tapping his chest. 'Um dont Paladins wear plate Lunmar? asked Nives now a tad confused as to what this Tauren was actually talking about. 'Yes we do.....I am fairly new to the order I was a child of the old days when us Tauren could not wield the power of the sun but the power of the moon and Nature itself. 'Ah you were a druid?' asked Nives looking up his new tall friend. 'Yes and no my little friend, I was too young to have chosen an art, my mother was a shaman and my father a druid, lets just say they are not to proud of me not taking on at least one of there paths. 'Hmmmm parents, my parents always thought I would become a thief...and well guess what'  
'You chose a more just path' said Lunmar with a smile on his face.  
'Um yes...just...' finished Nives catching his almost slipup. 'My mother was a Priestess...' actully a Shadow Priest thought Nives '...and well my dad was a Warrior.' Actually his dad didnt do any such thing but it seemed to be the right thing to say to his new companion. His dad was actually a very renowned rogue that had managed to steal the very ring Nives wore now on his little finger from the Exodar right off the leader of the dranei. The ring was said to have a great power within it...Nives just thought it looked pretty.

Two races of being were on Nives hit list....Gnomes were on the top, years and years of Goblin Tech stolen and misused by these little childlike beings was enough to warrent a kill on site policy. Second were the Space-Goats as Nives liked to call them, the dranei everytime he saw them they seemed to want to kill him, no words no nothing but a flurry of blades and Nives usually running in the other direction, then again this could be said for almost anyone that looked at Nives. 'We are meeting a few of my friends in the tavern, just remain yourself and you will get along sportingly.' this comment confused Nives beyond belief, who exactly was he supposed to be other than himself. He had tried to be his Aunt Juno once and his mother had caught him and given him a beating he still to this day could feel. Nives took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold of the 'Milk and Udder' one of the two Taverns in Thuderbluff, the Tauren werent really big drinkers was what he was told by Lumar. All that Nives pictured was a bunch of drunk tauren and him running around tipping them over and giggeling. 


End file.
